Positive Tension
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: Whenever the boy walked into his little cafe, a smile on his lips and a hand looking for a cup of coffee to hold, Hanekoma couldn't help but turn his lips up in a friendly smile of his own and wish that things were different. Hanekoma/Neku, slash.


_This was a piece written for the TWEWY Kink Meme on LiveJournal, co-written by myself (Hanekoma) and emotionalspazz (Neku). WARNING: Slash and questionable fetishes. _

**_Disclaimer: The World Ends With You/Subarashiki Kono Sekai and all affilated characters do not belong to me or emotionalspazz._**

* * *

Hanekoma knew the days in and out from Players that he would guide, by tidbits of advice given from his expert lips to (usually) attentive ears. Days would often melt into weeks, months; day in day out, always the same. Art here, coffee there. Of course, there was a boy that he had his eye on- none other than the Composer's Pick himself, Neku Sakuraba. Of course, the man would never vocalize these thoughts; Neku was at least thirteen years younger physically. Mentally? Well, he wasn't one to count by the decade. But whenever the boy walked into his little cafe, a smile on his lips and a hand looking for a cup of coffee to hold, Hanekoma couldn't help but turn his lips up in a friendly smile of his own and wish that things were different.

As if Hanekoma's thoughts had tugged on his own wavelength, Neku pushed open the door to the WildKat, using most of his weight rather than the strength of his hand. He had been trying to put together the final bits of a project, just to satisfy his mother so that he could enjoy his weekend, before deciding to see Mr. H -- or no, get coffee, of course. Mr. Hanekoma was just an added bonus.

Hanekoma grinned up at Neku's entrance, head tilting a fraction as his eyes watched him carefully from behind tinted glasses. "Well hey there, Phones. Comin' to visit this late? I'm charmed."

Neku looked up from his slightly weary daze as the door shut behind him, his heart rate picking up only in the slightest. "Oh, hey Mr. H. Uh, if you're about to close up, I can just be quick..."

Hanekoma shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nah, stay. I don't have anywhere else to be, you're the last customer for t'night, and we haven't talked in a while. So what'll it be?" He asked, leaning forward on the counter.

"The usual's fine," Neku said, smiling, and habitually slipping his hand into his pocket for money.

"Ah, thank you for your patronage, good sir." Hanekoma rose an eyebrow, smirking as he got out the appropriate white latte cup, quickly pouring his special house blend and topping it off with whipped cream and caramel. "580 yen, now just sit and stay awhile if you've nowhere else to be."

"Actually, I don't." Neku was, as usual, comfortable with telling the man whatever was on his mind as he placed the asked-for amount of money into Hanekoma's hand. "My mom wants me to finish this project for the weekend, but I think I've already worked on it enough."

"Ah, public schooling? I'm sorry, for all I hear it's a rather dreary place." Hanekoma tipped his head, inserting the currency into the register. "Still, if you think you're finished, I'm not one to stop you."

"Well," Neku said, absently stirring the coffee. "I'm not exactly _finished..._"

"Just minor details?" Hanekoma asked, leaning forward on the counter once again.

"Sure, that," Neku replied hastily, putting his elbow on the counter and resting his cheek against his hand.

"Heh, whatever you say, Phones." Hanekoma nodded, preparing a cup for himself, choosing to drink it black. "So... how's family doin'?"

Neku took a sip of his own cup of sweetened caffeine. "Fine, I guess. My mom's at work a lot lately, but she's always calling me to make sure I'm working or whatever. The house is really quiet, though..."

Hanekoma suddenly found himself unable to meet the boy's eyes. "And your father?"

"Oh, uh..." The remaining whipped cream fluff sitting on the warm liquid in Neku's cup was suddenly very interesting. "He's... not around. Ever."

The barista frowned, wanting to reach over the counter, touch the boy's shoulder, pull him closer. "'M... sorry to hear that, kid," the man said solemnly.

"It's... no big deal," Neku said, suddenly rather detached in his tone. He wondered if it was odd that he wished this counter wasn't separating him from Hanekoma.

Hanekoma sighed, taking his white cup in one hand and going around the counter to sit next to the boy. "Of course it's not, if you say so. Anything else on your mind, Phones?" he asked, body swaying slightly on the swivel stool.

Neku took a sip from the coffee in front of him to occupy his lips -- maybe two or three sips -- before answering. "No, not really." Before, anyway. Now Neku's heart was thumping against his ribcage, and the redhead wasn't quite able to look at the man beside him.

Hanekoma took a mouthful of his coffee, savoring the thick rich taste. "Alright... I can tell when you're lying. The truth is valued, Phones." He said, not sure what to expect but hoping for some display of affection.

"W-what makes you think I'm lying?" Neku stammered, caught off-guard.

Hanekoma sighed once again. "There's some things that I can tell. That and you're being defensive, Neku." Another mouthful of coffee.

"Well... I'm not," Neku mumbled, not sure if this was to counter Hanekoma's comment about his cover-up or his defensiveness.

Hanekoma closed his eyes. "Really? Well... isn't that nice." The barista grinned, leaning towards Neku. "I'm a cafe owner, Phones. I see a lot of people, and body language is one thing I can read like the back of my hand."

"Really? Well, uh..." Neku took another sip of coffee, fiddling with a thread on his jeans. "What does the back of your hand say?"

"Oh, very many things, all words of wisdom." Hanekoma nodded, not missing a beat. "... The back of my hand also..." He trailed off, choosing not to finish that thought.

"... Also what?" Neku asked, ever the nosy -- er, curious -- redhead.

"Also thinks that you should learn to relax and enjoy the moment a little more." Hanekoma said just loud enough for the thin boy to hear.

"I... I am enjoying the moment!" Neku turned to face Hanekoma as he spoke. "I always enjoy moments --"

He quickly cut himself off. Crap, crap, Mr. H was right there! What the hell was he saying?!

Hanekoma caught on to the boy's speech, attempting to keep his expression neutral. "... Enjoy moments? You might want to finish that."

"... Nah, it's nothing," Neku said nonchalantly, waving his hand dismissively. He took another sip of coffee, looking away, his cheeks dusted with red.

Hanekoma rose an eyebrow. "You know..." He motioned towards the store door. "I have a spare room in the back if your mother doesn't mind you staying here. That is, of course, if you want to talk more." Yep. Talking. That's all that would happen, Hanekoma was sure.

"Sh-she wouldn't know the difference," Neku said quickly. Dammit, his heart was pounding now and he could feel that subtle trembling in his knees.

Hanekoma nodded. "... So do you want to stay here for the night?" He asked, voice slightly shaky.

"... Sure..." Neku could feel warmth budding near the pounding of his heart.

The barista smiled. "It'll be good to have your company... I was probably going to stay here overnight as well," he said offhandedly. "Perhaps I can work on things in the back..."

"How much do you stay here?" Neku asked before downing the last of his coffee.

"Oh, often." Hanekoma leaned closer to the boy, taking a sip of his own coffee. "Keeps my mind on the ball."

Neku felt his cheeks darken slightly at the closeness. "Oh... that's good."

Hanekoma bit the inside of his cheek, wishing that he could just stop himself now. Impulses were supposed to be that; one wasn't supposed to be acting on them. Besides, what _could_ he do with the boy in front of him, anyway?! He was old enough to be his father!  But that thought didn't stop his as his lips brushed against the boy's cheek, the stubble scratched against Neku's collarbone, and his breath came out hot against Neku's skin.

Automatically, Neku's heart picked up its pace, ready to burst with one beat and almost imploding with the next. The sensation of Hanekoma's stubble against his skin was something that he had only ever felt in his wildest dreams and -- was Mr. H really doing this?!

Hanekoma closed his eyes, bringing his lips upwards to meet Neku's, sealing the space between them with a soft press to Neku's lips. His mind screamed for him to get off the boy and just run, disappear; this _was not_ supposed to happen.

Neku's eyes fluttered shut, and he felt the muscles of his body uncoil at the sensation of warm lips against his own and stubble poking parts of his upper lip. A huge part of him was screaming, 'no, stop, push him off, he's so much older!', but most of Neku had been yearning for this since the day Neku had met Hanekoma during the Game.

Knowing full well that he was going to the deepest pits of hell upon weighing his sins as an Angel, Hanekoma resigned himself to his actions, strengthening the kiss, one hand weaving into the spikes of Neku's hair.

Without a care in the world, Neku leaned into the kiss, inhaling a little audibly and letting his hand boldly sit itself on Hanekoma's knee while opening himself up to more of the man's touches.

Hanekoma shivered at the hand on his knee, tremors wracking up and down his spine as he opened his mouth, needing more, wanting more of the boy in front of him. The hand in his hair clenched, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to get the message across.

The tremors in Neku's knees shot up his spine and spread easily over the rest of his body. He unabashedly parted his lips as well in mirroring of Hanekoma's actions, just to keep their lips touching, and the redhead made a small noise.

Hanekoma hesitantly ran his tongue across Neku's bottom lip, tasting sweet coffee. A soft moan and Neku's lips were completely encased by the barista's, the latter's eyes shut and his hand winding further into the boy's hair.

Neku felt himself become bolder, his own tongue moving to wrestle against Hanekoma's, when the sudden shock of realization -- _this is really happening!_ -- zipped down his spine, causing him to pull away. His cheeks were flushed, eyes wide with anticipation, and his lips were parted with uneven breaths.

Hanekoma's face was flushed red, eyes wide, mind frantic. "Ph-Phones... I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..."

Neku scrambled for words in his mind, appropriate words, but in the end all he could think of was, 'crap, Mr. H is going to leave the room and I'm never going to get to talk to him again.' In a desperate effort, Neku grabbed the barista's hand.

Hanekoma shuddered slightly at the hand, eyes still wide. "... Phones?" he said, face still red.

"I-I... I..." There were no words for Neku anymore, just sounds he was ready to make, just _wants_, and he clung more tightly to Hanekoma's hand.

Hanekoma's expression softened from that of shock to understanding. "You're positive, Neku?" he asked, interlacing his fingers with the teen's.

"Y... yeah," Neku said, his grip softening in the older man's. It was alien, having a larger, sturdier hand holding his own, but Neku couldn't have been farther from complaining.

The barista nodded, gesturing for Neku to get up. "I have a futon in the back. I'm only willing to go as far as you are, understand me?" he said, trying to keep his tone somewhat professional, but only managing to sound desperate.

The redhead rose from his seat, following. "Yeah, d-don't worry about it, Mr. H," Neku stammered.

Hanekoma nodded once again, leading Neku to the back room, through the small complex of his studio, to the spare room he had in the back. "Mmm, I should have everything here..." He muttered to himself, heart practically pounding in his throat.

The subtle tremble had intensified, having been pumped through Neku's limbs with the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Picking up on Hanekoma's words, the redhead asked, "what do you mean?"

Hanekoma smiled over his shoulder. "Everything to make sure that you're as comfortable as possible, should certain situations arise. I... want to take care of you." He said softly, taking off his sandals.

"T-take care of me, huh?" Neku mused with a nervous, breathy chuckle, soon following Hanekoma's example and removing his own footwear.

The barista nodded, unbuttoning his black vest. "It's an obligation with you, Phones," he said, letting a grin grace his features as he sat on the bed, hands working on the top buttons of his shirt.

Hanekoma seemed to be taking that obligation more seriously than Neku's father had, at any rate.   Awkwardly, Neku sat beside the barista on the futon.

Hanekoma smiled at the boy reassuringly, scooting closer to Neku until there was no distance between them whatsoever. "And you're sure that you want to do this?" he asked, voice as serious as he could muster.

Neku only nodded silently, biting his lip.

"Alright, Neku." Hanekoma breathed, lips going on Neku's once again in a soft kiss, tilting his head slightly so that his airway wouldn't be blocked as he cautiously opened his mouth, prodding at Neku's lips for entrance with his tongue.

The redhead opened his mouth, inhaling softly before relaxing his mouth against Hanekoma's, hand moving to rest against the man's knee as a sign of tentativeness.

Hanekoma steadily got braver, his tongue going further into Neku's mouth. One hand stayed on the boy's shoulder, the other resumed unbuttoning his shirt.

Neku's eyes, half-open, wandered to where the man's hand was parting the cloth wall to the expanse of his chest.

Hanekoma grinned, pulling back for air. "Enjoying yourself so far?" He asked, eyes sparkling deviously.

Neku nodded, a blush spreading over the apples of his cheeks.

"Good," The barista breathed, tugging down the high collar of Neku's shirt to better kiss the boy's jaw-line.

Neku tilted his head back, making a small sound, his face reddening further at the sensation of lips and the brush of stubble at that area. The feeling was almost familiar...

Hanekoma continued to kiss along the boy's skin, taking off his headphones with one hand in order to better lay his lips upon the sensitive rim of his ear.  "Make whatever noises you need to, Neku," Hanekoma sighed, nipping gently at the boy's earlobe.

Pleasant shivers shot down Neku's spine and wracked his body, and the redhead released a shaky moan, squirming against Hanekoma.

The dark-haired man dropped the boy's headphones on the surface of the futon, not minding the resulting _thump_ as his lips went from the boy's ear to his neck, kissing and licking, doing his best to be gentle.

With a shuddering gasp, Neku's eyes rolled shut once more, and more low sounds vibrated in his throat.

Hanekoma moved so that his hips straddled the younger boy's, pelvis subtly shifting back and forth against the boy's left thigh, his shirt fully unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders.

Neku let out a low moan, one shaky hand moving to slip the shirt off of the man's shoulders. He found himself relaxing more around Hanekoma, not caring that his reactions were probably stupid and that he could very well be making a total fool of himself.

Face red, the older man moved his hands underneath Neku's shirt, moving his arms upward as to slip it off of his torso posthaste.

Neku quickly accommodated for the effort, lifting his own arms to rid himself of the cloth despite a pang of self-consciousness -- he couldn't recall if his ribs stuck out at certain angles -- and unconsciously pressed his leg into the older man's groin.

Hanekoma let out a low moan of approval, shifting his hips with more vigor against Neku's leg. His hands quickly did away with the shirt, letting his lips roam freely upon the expanse of Neku's neck and upper chest.

Tremulously, Neku's fingers threaded through Hanekoma's hair. Breathlessly, he whimpered, "d-dad... d-daddy..."

Hanekoma's lips tapered off slightly, looking into the boy's eyes, forehead pressed against his. "Say that again," he said huskily, still shifting his hips against the boy's thigh.

"W-what?" Neku panted, only then realizing his Freudian slip and turning redder than tomato sauce.

"Say it again," he repeated, breath fanning over Neku's rosy lips.

A sharp intake of breath -- Hanekoma's breath was even warmer in his own mouth -- and Neku stammered again, "d-daddy..."

"Call me what you want, Neku..." Hanekoma's lips brushed against Neku's, eyes half-lidded. "'Long as I get to hear your voice, you can call me what you want, _son._" His tone was almost dripping with liquid sugar before his head dipped, kissing Neku's neck gently as his hips resumed shifting back and forth against his thigh.

Neku gasped, biting his lip in a vain attempt to stifle a soft whimper. The thigh that Hanekoma was pressed against was quivering in a similar fashion to the coherent part of Neku's mind -- he could not quite voice his thoughts with the exception of his small sounds, and though his father-son mood that had suddenly emerged seemed so wrong, Neku was enjoying the false protection of a parent for the most part.

Hanekoma continued to kiss along the boy's neck, sucking gently on his collarbone, pushing the boy back so that he was laying beneath the barista.

"This your first time, Phones?" He asked, voice lower than normal, eyes dark even without his shades blocking the light.

Neku's heart, as much as it was pounding, jumped slightly in his ribcage at the sound of the barista's voice -- it was weighed down with the atmosphere of the situation, no doubt.

"Uh... y-yeah... ?"

Hanekoma quickly undid Neku's pants, sliding them down, trimmed fingernails dragging along the outside of his pale thighs.

"Then perhaps I should make this so that you feel no pain at all. Endurance is a good thing to have at a time like this, Phones." Hanekoma nodded to himself, bringing his head down to suck on a dark nipple.

A sharp cry escaped the redhead, his hands clenching the blankets beneath him at the strange sensation. Neku's self-consciousness reawakened easily, and he was suddenly very aware of how his ribs were so easily visible underneath his skin and how so very apparent the problem in his groin area was.

"E-endurance?" Neku panted. "What -- whatdoyoumean?"

Hanekoma's hands went over Neku's ribs, kneading the nipple between his teeth. "Endurance," he breathed, "Lets you last for quite a while. But... we can build that up, hm? For right now, just let loose, son," Hanekoma said, switching to the other nipple as his fingertips ghosted along the inside of Neku's thigh.

Neku uttered a shaky wince in response to the teeth against his nipple, and the hands at his ribs just served to make those bones feel all the more prominent. Again, the redhead tried to dismiss it, though feeling the muscles of his thigh quivering just beneath his skin under Hanekoma's touch was something he would need to get used to.

Hanekoma smirked, running his tongue over the erect nipple, right hand cupping the hardness in Neku's boxers. "Remember that I'm here to please you, Phones," he breathed, left hand coming up to continue tracing his ribs. "And you're perfect the way you are, despite how thin you seem."

Visibly flinching at the sudden warmth around his length, Neku let out a low sound, the muscles of his lower half considerably tensing. The boy could make no coherent reply, and so he simply nodded awkwardly. His mind was quickly clouding over from arousal, and Hanekoma's words only served as the heat for the steam.

"Mmm, we'll start and finish soft, son," Hanekoma muttered, tugging off his own bottoms with his left hand, stroking Neku's length through his boxers.

The muscles in Neku's hips twitched up to meet the barista's hand, having a quicker response than the cogs of Neku's mind so dripping with the condensation of arousal-induced incoherence. His warm breath came in short gasps as he forced his eyes open as much as he could behind the pleasure to look at Hanekoma as he mumbled, "wa -- wazzatmean...?"

"Nothing too intense is all." Hanekoma nodded, pulling off Neku's boxers slowly. "I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Uh..." was the best reply Neku could come up with at this point. His gaze trailed down to where Hanekoma's hands were working. Though Neku's eyes did not widen any more than their half-lidded position, and Neku's lips did not come together to stop the escape of quick breaths, the boy blushed all the same.

Hanekoma finally pulled off the boy's boxers, tossing them aside and lowering his own naked hips to hover over Neku's. "And... have you ever touched yourself, kid?" Hanekoma asked, one finger skirting over the underside of the younger's length. His face was red, and his own member was fully erect- the vision of Neku's face, pinked and, dare he say, so very cute, threatened to stay embedded in his mind for _quite_ a while.

"A-aaahh -- nn..." Part of what little remained of Neku's cognitive mind was urging him to lie and tell Hanekoma that he had, considering how ridiculous it would sound if he said that he had not. Yet the situation in its entirety was enough to lubricate the truth from Neku's lips.

"N-no..."

Hanekoma chuckled, lowering his hips to rub against Neku's, supporting his weight with his hands so as not to make things uncomfortable. "Mmm... that's my good boy," the barista said softly, rubbing against the boy.

Neku moaned in a way that he never thought he could, and he was only able to keep one eye open at this point.

"W-what, dad?" were the words that slipped from Neku's mouth against his intention.

Hanekoma felt his arousal intensify, hips gyrating, always making sure that some part of him was touching the younger boy. "G-Give me everything," Hanekoma gasped, face red.

Hanekoma's actions and words elicited another loud cry from Neku, his eyes wiring shut and his head tilting back against the pillow as his breath became increasingly shallow. The blood rushing to his cheeks was causing him to blush and flush at once, and the blood rushing to his groin was making his arousal even more apparent to the barista.

"You... like it, Phones...?" Hanekoma purred, warmth pooling in his core and spreading to drive his hips with more vigor, loving the sounds spilling from Neku's lips.

Neku turned his head away, embarrassment tugging at him as he felt warm beads of precome gathering at his tip.

Hanekoma leaned down to kiss the boy's lips, still shifting his hips, pressing his own member against Neku's. "Don't be embarrassed. I'll always love you," Hanekoma breathed, breath too hot against the boy's skin.

At those words, warmth surged mostly near Neku's heart and somewhat in his groin. Opening one eye slightly to look up at the stubble-lined face above him, Neku choked out a small, questioning noise, unable to muster little more behind his shallow breathing. The redhead could feel more precome gathering at the tip of his erection.

Hanekoma smiled through the haze of pleasure, rocking his hips against Neku, feeling that he was close, so close. "N-Neku..." He shuddered, keeping up delicious contact for as long as he could muster.

Hearing his name uttered that way in Hanekoma's voice sent a shock of pleasure through Neku that was enough to push him over the edge. The redhead unleashed a low cry and bit his lip as warm, white come burst from his tip.

Hanekoma visibly shuddered at the sight of Neku beneath him, and the feeling of orgasm washed over his body. White come splattered onto Neku's lower stomach as the barista let out a low moan of pleasure, forehead resting against Neku's and hips coming to a slow stop.

Neku attempted to catch his breath, the effort making him lightheaded, and he gazed up at Hanekoma from where he lay. It only then occurred to him that they were both nude on this futon, and Neku blushed once more.

Hanekoma rolled off the boy, resting on his side to the right of Neku. "How... how's that, hm?"

"I... I..." Neku's blush deepened, and, unable to find the words, he awkwardly took Hanekoma's hand.

Hanekoma smiled lazily, letting his hand be taken. "Well, if it weren't obvious, it is now, kid," he said sheepishly.

"Uh... it wasn't, if it makes you feel better," Neku mumbled, edging closer to the man.

Hanekoma's smile continued. "Thanks, then." He held the boy's waist. "So what do you say, hm?"

Neku let Hanekoma's hand remain where it was, and edged even closer. "Ah... about what?"

Hanekoma sighed. "This," he said, kissing the boy's forehead.

A blush did not appear on Neku's cheeks, which was surprising as well as relieving. "Mmm, s'fine, Mr. H," Neku murmured, burying his head into the man's chest and closing his eyes.

"Mm, we'll talk later then," Hanekoma murmured, closing his eyes.

"Kay." Neku sighed quietly, then added as an afterthought, "thanks."

"For what, Phones?" Hanekoma asked.

"Letting me stay the night and stuff," was all that Neku could bring himself to say. He couldn't quite embellish it with how much calmer he felt around Hanekoma at that point.

Hanekoma sighed again. "Anytime, Phones. My bed is your bed."

Neku nodded against Hanekoma's chest, falling relatively quiet, his torso rising and falling with soft, even breaths.

Hanekoma followed the notion, falling asleep after a few moments.

When Hanekoma woke up in the morning, he would find one lone tear-stain on his chest.


End file.
